


Season 12 Coda: Jack and Blue

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Fix-It of Sorts, Grace - Freeform, Handprint, Jack has two dads, M/M, Season/Series 12, Soul Bond, Temporary Character Death, Uncle Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 09:18:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11010483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: The nephilim, Jack, uses his angelic power to bring back his adoptive father, Castiel.





	Season 12 Coda: Jack and Blue

“Shit!” Sam exclaimed. The creature in the corner cringed. He quickly held his hands up to imply he wasn’t a threat. “Hey, hey...Jack? I’m Sam. I’m...huh. In a weird way I guess I’m kind of an uncle?”

 

The nephilim crept forward a little. “Sam?”

 

“Yeah. My name is Sam and the guy who was gonna take care of you he’s... _ was, _ ” Sam’s voice cracked, “a brother to me.”

 

“Was?” The flash of yellow left and blue eyes stared up at Sam. He could see an innocence there. And pain. Sam knelt down to get eye level with him.

 

“Cas...he didn't make it, Jack. He’s...he’s gone. Like your mom.” He had softened his voice and reached out to offer a comforting touch to the “child’s” shoulder. Sam looked around to find something to wrap around him. There was a blanket hanging from the side of his crib.

 

“Where?” 

 

“Outside. Look, you don’t need to see that. Okay?”

 

“He is my Father. He promised. I need to bring him back. Show me.”

 

Sam reluctantly guided him through the house and out to the back yard. Cas’ body was still lifeless on the ground and Dean was draped over it, sobbing. He’d witnessed so much death with his brother but had never seen him truly broken. This one was the worst.

 

“Dean,” his hand was swatted away. He tried again and got a primal scream from Dean in return. “Dean! Listen to me. Jack says he can help.”

 

The elder Winchester turned his head. “Jack? Who the fuck is Jack?” He wiped his face on his sleeve.

 

The pale man-child wearing a baby quilt crept closer to him. Dean turned to instinctively protect Cas’ body from the strange being. Sam gave him a puppy dog look to him to get him to come down a notch.

 

“Jack, this is Dean. He loves Cas. He’s hurt and he’s a little scared.”

 

The nephilim gently touched Dean’s face. Dean sharply drew in his breath as the yellow flashed over his reddenned and swollen green eyes. He shifted in the dirt to give Jack room to join him beside the body.  _ The body _ .

 

“My Father,” Jack whispered as he leaned forward to kiss Cas’ forehead. He hovered close to Cas’ face. A small tendril of blue light passed from Jack’s lips and made its way into Cas’ parted ones.

 

“Dean?” Sam clamped his hands down on his brother’s shoulders. 

 

“It’s okay, Sammy. He showed me.”

 

The blue white light grew and swirled just under Cas’ skin. Jack grabbed Dean’s hand and placed it over Cas’ chest. Dean felt a pull and then the searing burn in his palm. He recoiled from the pain. “Sonofabitch.”

 

There was a bright red imprint on Cas’ chest. A chest that was now rising and falling with breath. “Cas!” Dean cried out. His eyes were wide with wonder. “What just happened? Why isn’t he opening his eyes?”

 

“It will take time for him to heal. Too much of my grace is toxic. I brought back a human body. Father healed you recently. I helped you give him back some of his own grace. He is marked now, by you.” Jack explained.

 

“Like when he brought me back?”

 

“One of you can not truly die without the other. Father’s grace, a piece of it, holds you together, Dean. It cannot be severed from your soul. Father has carried a piece of your soul within him since he carried it out of Perdition. He had to anchor it to his grace to get you out.”

 

Dean sat back on his heels. “That’s what he meant by profound bond.” He took Cas’ hand in his and stroked it with his thumb. “Why do you keep calling him ‘Father’?”

 

“Because he chose to be. He showed me the great love your adoptive father had for you, the sacrifices he was willing to make. He offered to be the father I needed because the one who sired me was filled with darkness and vengeance.”

 

Dean nodded. Cas wanted to be another Bobby, taking on an orphan of circumstance, showing him a real life outside of...the life. He got it.

 

“He chose you, too. He showed me a life with two fathers.” Jack said softly, low enough so Sam couldn't hear.

 

“I’m no dad, kid.”

 

“But you are. You were a father to your brother, to Benjamin, to Claire...my sister.”

 

“You came out half grown, Jack. And a lot more worldly. How’d that happen?”

 

“Nephilim are bestowed with all the knowledge of their brethren before them. We reach maturity in a matter of days, like angels. It’s what the human world teaches us that sets our paths. That is for you to show me. My mother, she was beautiful and kind. You are also beautiful and kind. Father chose his mate well.”

 

“We’ll see, kid.”

 

Sam helped Dean carry Cas to the car. They could have stayed in the house by the lake but Dean needed Cas to be  _ home  _ when he woke up. They put together some too big clothes for Jack and he rode in the back with Cas’ head cradled in his lap. He dozed off after a hundred miles or so.

 

“Better than three men and a baby, huh?” Sam broke the silence.

 

Dean cleared his throat. “Kid says I’m supposed to be his other dad. Teach him humanity. How fucked up is that?”

 

“Makes sense, actually. I mean, you and Cas…”

 

“Sam, we’re not…”

 

“You cried when Dad died. You trashed a hospital when Bobby died. You went full genocide after Charlie. But Cas...it  _ breaks _ you, Dean. You don’t sleep or eat or care. You’re not even a whole person without him. I watched Dad live like that my whole life because he didn't have Mom. That's  _ love _ , Dean. True love.”

 

“We'll see how Sleeping Beauty feels about Prince Charming when he wakes up, Rapunzel.”


End file.
